


It did not go as planned...

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arguments, Confession, Cover, Hiding, M/M, Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Gray and Natsu are fighting so much, that the rest of their guildmates find it unusual. Who knows what they're hiding...





	

It was a calm day at the city of Magnolia, where the people spent their lives as peacefully as possible. Well, there were certain people who didn’t know the meaning of the word “peace” and every move they made was entirely destructive for anything within the range of one kilometer. Those people were the mages of Fairy Tail, who were having just another one of their extremely loud and extravagant feasts. At the center of this unnecessary celebration were Natsu and Gray, who made all the noise and caused the biggest mess. It sure was interesting for their guildmates to watch this show, since it was entirely possible that it would end up in a fight between those two mages who controlled the opposite elements, fire and ice.

“Gray, fight me! I’m all fired up!” The dragon slayer provoked the ice mage, after having drunk a lot of booze.

“Why would I fight you idiot?” Gray didn’t seem to respond to his guildmate’s provocation and continued to drink.

“Because of this!” Natsu threw a flaming chair towards Gray, who blocked it with his ice shield. Then, the guys started fighting for real, and destroyed even more furniture than they already had. The other mages watched their argument with pleasure, and even made bets on who would be the one to win this time. None of them was right though, since Erza was the one to stop the fight between the two careless guildmates, who couldn’t stop arguing for the past month.

After scolding them for their inappropriate behavior, she continued drinking with Jellal. The two boys listened to her, as her way of persuasion was extremely painful for both of them, but it turned out that its results were only temporary. After a few minutes, Natsu and Gray were arguing again, but this time they used words instead of actions.

“Who told you that it’s okay to fight all the time, you insolent brats?” Master Makarov expanded his arm and hit the two mages in order to wake them up from the tension. “You didn’t use to fight this much, so what happened now?” Even though he tried to get to the bottom of this situation, his efforts were pointless. Natsu and Gray insisted that this was their usual fighting, nothing more.

Only a while later, people left the guild, since they had almost spent the entire night there. The dragon slayer and the ice mage oddly headed towards the same direction, even though they lived in different areas, which seemed suspicious to Erza. And so she followed them…

“Do you think that we’re fighting too much?” Natsu asked his guildmate.

“I think we overdid it this time, it doesn’t look convincing. I guess we have to reduce it a bit. Also, can you please stop looking at me like this while we’re arguing? It’s not easy for me to fight you when you flirt with me.” Gray stopped walking, as soon as they reached an alley a little further from the guild, and pushed Natsu onto a wall. Then, he placed his hands on the bricks next to the dragon slayer and looked at him with the same look than the one he complained about two seconds ago.

“You look at me with the same eyes as I do, so don’t tell me to stop it. It’s not fair… Besides, it’s only natural for me to gaze upon the person I’ve been dating for almost a month.” His response made Gray’s heart race. The adrenaline was rising for both of them, and the ice mage took the initiative and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s. Tongues tied, pulse rising, as their bodies collided together.

“You always surprise me, Natsu. Never stop doing that…” He continued kissing him, until it was time for them to return home. “Should we consider telling our secret to the guild? They’re our friends, so I guess there wouldn’t be a problem. We’ve already seen that we can coexist, so what do we have to lose?”

“You’re probably right. I’m sure that Lucy will include us into one of her stories as well!” Natsu seemed to be on board with this plan, that’s why they decided to realize it the next morning, when everyone would be gathered at the guildhall.

The time came for them to announce their decision to be together. This was their family, after all, and they wanted to share the moment that made their lives happier. What they hadn’t reckoned was the fact that they were being followed the previous night by the red haired mage, Erza Scarlet.

“Hey, everyone! We would like to say something to all of you, because you’re our family.” Natsu attained their friends’ attention, then let Gray continue.

“The thing is that, about one month ago, we started dating. I know it seems sudden, but I guess that everything is uncertain as far as it comes to this idiot.” Natsu put a grin on his face after hearing his boyfriend’s words, but didn’t talk back. “It’s just that all the things we’ve experienced together brought this, and we didn’t want to say anything before we were certain, since this would affect the entire guild.” Gray paused, yet he never managed to continue.

“Guys, we all know about it. Just go on with your lives, the fact that you’re having sex now doesn’t change anything.” Lucy’s words made the guys lose their minds, as they were mentally preparing themselves to announce this for the whole night.

“But… But… Bu-” Gray was speechless, and Natsu was laughing his heart out after hearing the celestial spirit mage express herself like that.

“We know because Erza followed you last night and she saw everything. So, carry on having a romantic side in your relationship, we are all enthusiastic to see you happy after everything you’ve both been through.” Lucy’s words were carved onto their souls. They followed her advice closely, and even took some time off for vacation to apply it. Their journey alongside each other had only just begun…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I would appreciate a review in order to improve my writing!! Thanks in advance!


End file.
